


Pleasantly caving in

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets attacked (non-graphic descriptions of injuries in the fic). Derek comes to check on him. No spoilers, set in an unspecified time after season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly caving in

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom, unbetad, etc etc. *drops fic and runs*
> 
> Title from Queens of the Stone Age because I was listening to this while writing it and I'm rubbish at titles.

Stiles jolts awake to the sound of his window opening. He stares at his wall, trying to decide if he’s got enough energy to re-evaluate his life choices.

Derek is angry, growling under his breath. He’s gentle though, when he rolls Stiles over. 

“Ow,” Stiles says, because he’ll never be to out of it to be contrary. Derek runs a hand over the bandages around Stiles’ chest, then gently thumbs at his cut lip, his bruised eye. 

“You should’ve stayed away,” Derek says. 

“How about no?” Because that’s just ridiculous. Derek should know this by now, surely?

“They won’t be bothering us again,” Derek says, as if Stiles had agreed with him. Stiles closes his eyes.

“Are the Hunters going to be after us?” Because Stiles at least wants to be prepared for possible interrogations or turf wars or killing. 

“I didn’t kill them,” Derek says, as if that answers anything. Stiles feels the bed dip and opens his eyes to see Derek sitting by his knees. “They were trespassing.” 

Stiles sighs and winces as his ribs protest moving any more than strictly necessary. He’s been bandaged and drugged up pretty good thanks to Scott and Dr. Deaton, but there’s only so much modern medicine can do.

“They broke the Code.” 

“Hunters adhere to the Code like Kirk did the Prime Directive,” Stiles retorts.

Derek is silent, and Stiles cracks an eye open to see the very-familiar _I have no idea what you are saying, and you’re an idiot_ expression on Derek’s face. Dude definitely needs socialising. 

“Is there a council or something we can report them to? Because really, there’s been a lot of breaking of the Code going on around here.”

“It’s a matter of honor,” Derek says. Stiles snorts. 

“Like you beating the crap out of them.” Stiles snaps. He knows it’s a werewolf thing, but he’s hurt and tired of living in fear of other humans killing him. He never thought he’d be on the side of the werewolves, come the revolution. That was mainly because he thought he’d be on the side of the vampires, but whatever, the point still stands. 

“They were trespassing,” Derek says again, “and they attacked you without provocation.” 

“My father is the Sheriff. He could’ve arrested them.” 

“They hurt a member of my pack, they deal with the consequences.” 

“Did it occur to you they did it on purpose? They knew they’d get a response out of you.” 

“They’re lucky I didn’t kill them.” The bed dips again and Stiles feels Derek warm along his side. Derek noses behind Stiles’ ear, arm coming to rest low on Stiles’ stomach. “You’re mine, and to not retaliate would be seen as a sign of weakness.”

Stiles snorts; pack dynamics are ridiculous. 

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” 

“Pack? Yours?” Stiles asks, grinning. 

“Sleep,” Derek growls, but his heart isn’t in it. Stiles counts it as a win.


End file.
